1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for applying a tile size adaptively, based on a size of a coding unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a video decoder reconstructs image data by generating current image data based on previous image data. Accordingly, reading previous image data from a memory and storing reconstructed current image data in a memory may be needed. The reconstructed current image data may be stored in the memory for future use. In general, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is used because a size of image data of one frame is large.